


prinxiety oneshots

by panic_at_the_everywhere17



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, No Smut, PLEASE SEND ME REQUESTS, Will take requests - Freeform, idk what to tag, im sorry my writing sucks, kinda short, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panic_at_the_everywhere17/pseuds/panic_at_the_everywhere17
Summary: just a bunch of fluffy oneshots. i will take requests (aka please send me requests). no smut.





	1. shortie

**Author's Note:**

> prompt:  
> https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/741107383/images/15a52ad6d4f8a7ac634262003398.jpg
> 
> this is my variation of this prompt, also Virgil is a little more then a foot shorter then roman in this (he wont be for other one shots but he will still be shorter then roman)
> 
> sorry this was so short but i'm tired so. hope you liked it 😁
> 
> -annie

Roman loved his boyf riend, he also loved to taunt him. Virgil being almost a foot shorter then Roman did not appreciate it.

Virgil and roman were having a movie night together since Patton and Logan were out on a date for the night. they were backing cookies before they started the movie. 

"hey ro can you hand me the vanilla?" Virgil ask he said while cracking the eggs. "sure here" he said holding it a bit out of Virgil reach. Virgil turned around and looked up. "wow princey very funny, now give it". "hmm maybe if you give me something" Roman retorted back winking and leaning toward the other. by now Virgil was getting a bit annoyed. the anxious side then got an idea. he leaned toward roman and discreetly grabbed a egg from behind him. just as their lips connected Virgil cracked the egg over Romans head and pulled away cackling. "that's what you get for taunting me!" he shouted. "alright shortie its on" Roman said grabbing a handful of flour and throwing it at Virgil. an all out food war had been started.

when Patton and Logan got home they found a food covered couple making out in a very messy kitchen.

*******

the taunting from roman continued and Virgil was getting quite fed up with it.

they were hanging out in roman room and playing video games. Virgil had beaten roman 5 times and roman had beaten him 5. both wanted to win this tie-breaker due to their competitive nature. 

Virgil was annoyed, roman keep calling him shortie to throw him off. unfortunately for roman it did the opposite. instead of throwing him off it just made him want to win more.

Virgil was just about to win the round when roman grabbed his controller and stood up holding it out of his reach. "ROMAN GIVE IT BACK" he growled. "no" roman smirked, "what are you gonna do about it....shortie". that was it. Virgil grabbed Romans wrist and judo flipped him onto the floor. "WHO'S THE SHORT ONE NOW BITCH" 

needless to say roman learned his lesson about teasing his boyfriend.


	2. movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: all our friends ditched us and we were the only ones to turn up to the movie marathon. turns out a lot of things can happen in 48 hours.

virgil's pov

i'm nervous. roman set up a movie marathon that is supposed to last for 30 hours. knowing roman it is definitely a Disney marathon. 

now normally it would be fine for someone to spend two days with someone else with no problem, sure you might be a bit tired after it but it would be cool. but roman isn't just someone, he is someone that i happen to have the biggest crush on. 

thankfully Patton and Logan will be there. my plan is to sit on the opposite side of the couch so i wont risk falling asleep on him. 

Roman interrupted my thoughts by knocking on my door. "hey fall out boy we're starting soon so hurry up". i heard him run back down the stairs.

i threw on some pj pants and my hoodie and headed down to the living room. when i got down there i saw roman putting the first movie in and setting it up. "hey virge have you seen pat or Logan?" he asked from across the room. "uhh i don't think so but they'll be here soon...probably" i responded. i sat down at the end of the couch and pulled out my phone. once roman finished setting up the movie he sat RIGHT NEXT TO ME. i could feel a blush spreading over my face. 

after about a half an hour of my scrolling through tumblr and continually glancing at roman he decided to call Patton. roman put it on speaker phone so i could hear it too.

"hey pat where are you and Logan?"

"oh roman i'm so sorry we are helping Thomas for a new video and wont be back for a while!"

"oh OK, is it OK if virge and i start the marathon without you?"

"oh sure! and sorry again. byeee"

i heard the line go dead and roman turned to me and smiled. "so i guess it's just you and me then" he said winking. that is when my lungs stopped working. roman grabbed the remote and started the movie. he still didn't move from the spot right next to me, i think he even scooted closer. 

about half way through the first movie i changed my position from having my knees up to my chest to putting my legs to the side of me and roman grabbed a blanket and threw it over us.

two and a half movies later roman had his arm around my shoulders and i had my head on his shoulder while half asleep.

three movies after that i was practically sitting in his lap.

one movie later i was super close to falling asleep. "virge dont fall asleep yet we have 15 hours left!" he said moving my from his lap. "mmmm nooo ro im tireddddd". he smirked at me and moved closer to me. "virrrgilllll don't make me do something that you wont like".

now my back was against the arm rest and his arms were on either side of me with his face only a few inches away from mine. i tried to say something but all that came out was a squeak. its hard to speak with your crush in between your legs almost kissing you.

roman just smirked more and moved one of his hands and started ticking my side. "wait..... roman stop....... i cant breathe!!! i said between laughs.

he finally stopped and started laughing too. "your laugh is so adorable!!" he squealed. i just blushed even more. "can we just get back to the movies?" i said taking a drink of water due to my throat being so dry from roman being so close. "whatever you say kitten". i choked on my water but decided not to say anything.

four hours later roman was getting tired and still looking gorgeous. it wasn't fair. he was also constantly glancing at me. i groaned internally and apparently out loud too. roman just look at me with a confused look. even when he was confused he was beautiful.

"why do you have to be so fucking cute all the time!" i said angerly. he looked very surprised and i slapped a hand over my mouth.

i was delirious from the lack of sleep. "wait did you just call my cute do..do you like me?" . "uhh maybe". i needed to leave before it sunk in and he got mad. "i have to go" i said bolting up and running out of the room. 

"virgil wait!!" he yelled chasing after me. unfortunately for me he is way faster and soon pushed me against a wall. my heart beat was accelerated. "Virgil were you serious" he said in a very serious tone. i shook my head yes while fighting back tears. "hey hey virge its ok....i like you too" he whispered shyly. i looked up at him and started crying even more. "i swear im not lying virge ive liked you for so long". "no you dont ro...or at least you shouldn't". before i could say anything i felt his lips on mine as he pressed me more against the wall. "do you believe me now kitten?". i shook my head and grabbed his sash to pull him in again.

third person pov

later that night (A/N i kinda lost track of the time that has passed) patton and logan came in to roman watching moana with a passed out virgil in his lap. "whoa roman whats going on with you two" patton said wiggling his eyebrows. "what can i say" roman whispered "alot can happen in 30 hours"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik this is not that great but i just got back from camp yesterday and its 12:00 so i should go to bed. also the new video is AMAZING.
> 
> (i actually like how this one turned out)


End file.
